I'd Throw It All Away For You
by LarsonWright
Summary: Songfic based off of CP Coulter's Dalton.  Julian/Logan.


**Disclaimer: **Dalton-verse characters, Julian and Logan belong to the wonderful and amazing CP Coulter.

**I'd throw it all away for you**

* * *

Fingers stretched over the ivory keys. It had been awhile since the celebrity teenager had played the piano. His fingers pressed down lightly on the keys, testing his self on the knowledge of the chords and keys. Normally he wouldn't be the one playing when he sang, but he wasn't lucky enough tonight to have an accompanist.

Julian started playing, his voice joining in at the appropriate time.

_The first time I won't regret__  
__One look into your eyes and I'll never forget__  
__You're not about to jump right into this tonight__  
__I'm wondering just what to do__  
__Every single second in the room with you__  
__I can't talk this over to win you over here tonight_

Memories of freshman year came flooding back to him. Meeting Logan, and sitting beside him at the assembly. Those pale green eyes and blonde hair. That was the exact moment when he had started to like his fellow Stuart housemate.

_So open your eyes don't say goodnight__  
__I'm wondering why alone tonight__  
__I'll just let it go for you_

_I'm letting you down__  
__You were just hiding it so well__  
__You're giving me no sign no interest__  
__You don't really want this__  
__You don't really want this_

He had been so lucky to have been his roommate that first year. Spending so much time together, getting to know him. Yet nothing went past the friendship relationship.

_Right now__  
__Are you gonna try to save yourself__  
__I bet you're so sick of hearing it__  
__Well you don't really want this__  
__You don't really want this now_

Then the movie and TV roles started coming in, and had him leaving periodically throughout the year. Missing the time he spent away from the school, and his roommate. And that summer seemed to drag on forever. When they got back to school in September he couldn't have been happier.

_So hard to get is that what it's gonna be__  
__Sitting down not even looking at me__  
__I hope forever I don't remember this tonight__  
__So out the door gone away__  
__Run so fast through the pouring rain__  
__We're gone forever so much better here tonight_

Then Blaine transferred in, and the blonde fell in love. That's when the pain in his chest began. And he ran, hiding behind films that kept him away from the school, only returning when his friend was single again. But it was only a short time before he went off running again because of that second soloist.

_So open your eyes don't say goodnight__  
__I'm wondering why alone tonight__  
__I'll just let it go for you_

And now there was Kurt. He gave in to the aching in his heart. Leading the new boy to the one he loved, doing whatever possible to see his friend happy.

_I'm letting you down__  
__You were just hiding it so well__  
__You're giving me no sign no interest__  
__You don't really want this__  
__You don't really want this_

Logan stood at the door of the piano room. He had come looking for Julian after talking to Derek. The friend had spilled and told Logan everything; Julian leaving, why he always left, and most importantly, that he loved him. His pale eyes grew bright. He wasn't overly angry, but he was mad. Mad that Julian hadn't talked to him, and he had to hear from Derek about everything.

_Right now__  
__Are you gonna try to save yourself__  
__I bet you're so sick if hearing it__  
__Well you don't really want this__  
__You don't really want this_

Logan crept across the room, now standing behind the dark haired boy sitting at the piano, reading the sheet music from over his shoulder. Julian didn't notice. His brown eyes were shut tight, to keep the building up tears from falling down his face.

_I'd throw it all away for you_

Logan picked up the next few lines; he could see Julian shiver when he heard his voice.

_If you took another look __  
__You'd be back so soon_

Julian kept his eyes closed. He'd played this song times before, and knew the music well enough.

_All alone dark cold night_

Logan sang the last line before their voices alternated and combined.

_Wrapped around you better hold on tight__  
__Ah-ah-ah__  
__Ah-ah-ah__  
__Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah__  
__Ah-ah-ah__  
__Ah-ah-ah__  
__Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah__  
_

Julian opened his eyes slowly. He knew he had heard Logan's voice, there was no mistaking that, but had he imagined it? He turned around, coming face to face with the handsome blonde that he was in love with.

"Oh please, don't let me stop you." Logan stepped back and gestured to the piano and sheet music, encouraging Julian to finish the song.

"How long have you been there?" Julian looked away, wiping the tears from his eyes. There was no way he would have let Logan see him like this if he had know he was there.

"Since about the second verse." He shrugged and moved to lean on the piano. His stance was casual, one arm resting on the top of the piano and the other hung at his side with his thumb through a belt loop. "Something you need to tell me, Jules?"

Julian looked up at the other boy with a raised brow. "What?"

"Oh don't put on that act with me." Logan rolled his eyes. He knew his best friend knew what he meant. "Derek told me everything."

His whole body froze except for his heart, which suddenly felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest. "Everything?"

The tall blonde nodded. "Why didn't you tell me yourself, Julian?" His voice sounded annoyed.

Brown eyes met green as Julian searched Logan's face. "I..." He opened his mouth to speak, but the words weren't there. "It's easier just to leave."

"Easier on whom?" The green eyes narrowed. "Did you not think Derek was bound to tell me at some point?"

"On me. To leave and never come back and forget." Julian's eyes broke away and looked down. "All I want is for you to be happy, Logan. You always look right by me. The most I can do to make you happy is lead Kurt to you, which breaks my heart. I can't take it anymore. I have to get out of here. Away from you."

Julian avoided Logan's eyes as her gathered up his music to leave. He stood and turned to go but was stopped by the grabbing onto his wrist.

"Who says that's all you can do?" Logan forced Julian to look at him. "We may fight a lot, Jules, but when you're here being my friend and not running off on some shoot..."

Julian tried to pull away from Logan, but his grip was too strong. He knew better than to fight back against Logan when he was worked up. He was much stronger than himself. "It doesn't need to be said. I've already made up my mind, and I'm leaving."

Logan let go of Julian's wrist and threw up his hands in frustration, running them both through his hair and grabbing hold of it. He took in a deep breath and let it out hastily. "If you're going to be like that Julian, then fine. Leave. But you'll never know how much I care then." His voice was harsh.

Julian stopped dead in his tracks. He gnawed on the inside of his lip as he looked back to Logan. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, here I am, thinking that you're straight. That's what you tell the press is it not?" Arms crossed over his chest now, Logan glowered at Julian. "Three years and you haven't once said 'Oh yeah, hey guys I'm not really completely straight,' You're always bragging about who you've hooked up with while you're gone on your shoots but never mentioned the guys, have you?" Logan was close to yelling now.

Julian was frozen in place. He could see his bags, packed and ready over beside the door. He kept telling his legs to move. To go over and pick up his bags and leave, but they weren't listening to him. Instead his feet turned around and pointed towards the boy he loved

"You think it's something that needs to be told?" All he could manage out was a whisper. "You of all people should have been able to pick it out. But no! You were always off being busy with Blaine, or that second soloist! And now you have this game going on trying to get Kurt." His voice rose as he went on. "I'm done, Logan. I'm done just sitting back being a background extra when I want to be the lead opposite you in your life."

"Did you even just once think that maybe for a second I liked you?" Logan pretty much yelled it. Most of Stuart would have heard. He looked Julian over. The dark haired teen was looking at him with a shocked face. "I'll take that face as a no." He made a gesture and then stepped forward, the other boy stepped back.

"No... No, you can't- You can't be saying this now. I've already made up my mind, I'm leaving. Tonight." Julian took a step back and slipped on one of the papers that had fallen from his hands. Logan reached out and caught the falling boy's flailing arm, pulling him back up. "God, you're turning me into Reed." He said as he let of the breath he had been holding since slipping.

Letting go of his arm, Logan snaked his arm around Julian's waist and brought him close. He dipped his head down to the other boy's height. Their faces were so close; Julian could feel Logan's breath on his skin, making his heart beat harder in his chest. He opened his mouth to protest being held, but he was immediately cut off. "You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Green eyes met brown for a brief moment and the dark haired boy nodded slightly.

Logan took his eyes away from Julian's and glanced down to his thin lips, licking his own before bringing his hand up to cup Julian's cheek and meshing their lips together.

It was a long moment before they parted. "Are you still going to leave?" Logan whispered softly against Julian's mouth and his hand dropped from his face and held him at the waist. "Because I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first time writing anything like this. Hope you liked it. I would love constructive criticism on this for future writing that I might do. **


End file.
